Memories of Dawn
by shining emarald
Summary: The Main Six are on yet another adventure to save Equestria but, this time it has seems they have meet their match and to make matters worse they find out that forces beyond equestria want their heads. Memories of Dawn my First story. In this fanfiction will be cannon, non cannon, other fandoms, my own stuff and Stuff that shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of Dawn

An army of around a few thousand soldiers marched through the windy fields of the Land below The Sky capitol. A blue sky overhead portrayed that the outcome of this march would be a major victory for the forces below for they were the rebellion. A group of soldiers gathered against the tyranny of the queen of the sky Leviatha. She had been sitting on her throne collecting the kingdom's money to fund her own luxury her armies were sent out to kill innocents for crimes they did not commit. But, no more. The true King of the Sky Adam Sky had been found and the people loyal to his line gathered behind him with their swords drawn to spill the blood of the evil queen. Yet that wish was not granted for Leviatha locked herself in her own capital in the sky splitting the Kingdom in two the land and the sky. This war had lasted for about a month now but, this fight if won would gain the resistance ground right underneath Leviathan's noise and from there it would only be a short trip for a mech to finish the job. The one leading the vast army was the General Ranillia Skyshot. She rode on a white horse with her Cyan armor gleaming in the sun keeping hold to her Rainian Lanta. A lance decorated with red, blue and yellow ribbons to add color to the already brilliant rainbow lance. The army marched through the fields. Morals higher than it had been through the hard month. It didn't take them long to finally see the floating capital Castallasnas Weihon lair of queen Liviatha. The brilliant city shined like a beacon above the clouds a beautiful sight to behold but, no troop would be able to spend time to admire it for once in capitol's sight the first shot was fired. A White stream of wind magic fired its target the General swiftly moved her head out of the deadly bolts' range. Yet the soldier behind her was not as fortunate. The enemy army who had been stationed at the land below the capitol their numbers where considerably smaller than the resistance but, they still charged for behind them was a mech about 20 meters in height. The Mantis like machine was charging its left arm cannon a spell circle already appearing. So they wanted a fight? Ranillia raised her Lance and gave the order "Chago!" The order was repeated across the vast army as the troops began to charge at the enemy forces. The clanging of armor, blasts of magic and battler cries of the Soldiers began ringing out among the two forces all of which could be heard from miles away. Ranillia was the first to make contact aiming her lance at an imperial about to strike when. *Ring*RING*RING*!

Rainbow dash slowly opened and closed her eyes she was still having trouble waking up even with the loud clattering sound that the alarm clock was making. She looked around and sighed she had been having that dream for about a month now and every time she had woken up just before it got good. The worst part was that this problem wasn't caused by her sleeping to late or her not able to imagine what would happen next because she had gone to bed an extra hour just yesterday and had gotten the same result. Plus she on multiple occasions was caught daydreaming about what happened next in this elusive dream of hers. Rainbow dash after a few more minutes of the alarm clock decided she had had enough of the dream killing device. She wiggled from under the covers and lazily flew off her bed over to the bedside desk which held the clock and with a press of a button stopped the constant ringing the clock let out. With the alarm clock now silent the Cyan Pegasus flew over to the weather calendar she kept pinned to her bedroom wall for reference to the planned weather for ponville. Today was June 5th and the planed weather was clear skies with a small breeze. Rainbow looked out the window and sighed when she saw a sky covered in pesky clouds that had moved in during the night. She stared at each cloud estimating the fastest way she would be able to get each one. The thinking was the easy part now for the fun part. Rainbow dash readied her wings and with one motion the mare shot off like a rocket leaving a bright rainbow trail behind her.

-Twilight Sparkle's POV-

Twilight Sparkle the newest alicorn and recently titled the queen of friendship walked through the halls of Equestria laboratories **(My Little Portal reference) **behind a monotone gray and black maned pony. She had been sent there by Celestia to check on the latest project. "Project Gunman" Because both Luna and she were booked and Cadence is in charge of her own kingdom now so the only royalty available was Twilight. Well it wasn't like the studious pony minded she loved the idea that the laboratory was making great lengths to upgrade Equestrian tech. Yet this project was a bit more. Boring. It was excavation. Why a facility like Equestria labs needed a to dig she didn't understand but, apparently Luna and Celestia had funded heavily into the project meaning that it had to have some importance other than to find bones. Twilight was lead through one final hallway quickly catching glimpse of a sign that said "50 feet" Meaning that the excavation was more than 50 feet down. Seriously what was so important? All Twilight had gotten about the project when she arrived here was that it was top secret and about done since the pony who was her guide wasn't exactly a talkative unicorn. They finally reached a door at the end of the hall that said "Project Gunman" after about ten more minutes of walking. The mysterious pony made his way through the door first. Then the princess walked in and it all came together. Twilight's eyes bulged out her skull. She looked at the Unicorn and said "Th-this is what your digging up!?" The gray pony turned to her and said "Impressive isn't it" The room they were in was about 50 meters by 5o meters by 40 and it had catwalks connecting the whole cavern but, the thing that was really impressive was what they were digging up. A giant humanoid looking, red robot with a battleship as the body. Well that and the head where right now the only things completely visible. The arms and legs and half of the red body were still stuck in the rock behind it and the left hand was in the wall on the corresponding side from it partially uncovered in the rock. "What is it exactly?" Twilight asked her inner scientist kicking in. A voice came from her right saying "The whole thing is a walking ship from what we've found." She turned to see a Pegasus with a miner's helmet standing about 8 feet away on a catwalk parallel to hers He had a pale yellow mane and tail with a yellow body. He was about ten years older than Twilight so he didn't seem too attractive but, a mare his age would probably think that. He flew over to the alicorn and introduced himself "The Names dust cloud that snarky you just came with." He pointed his hoof to the gray pony who had just reached the door "He's Clipboard. One of the more _official_ ponies working here." Twilight nodded then gestured to the Machine and said "So uh how is that all coming along." "Oh Di Gunza He's coming along fine actually" The stallion began looking through his clipboard. From the way he was that prepared Twilight knew this guy had to be the boss of the project. "We may be able to get this little fella out by the end of next week." Twilight hearing that took a good look at the Di Ganzo or whatever he called it for a bit and honestly it could have looked better. The thing had was faded, covered in a layer of dirt, out of power and let's not forget that the left hand was a good distance away from the rest of the body. It was a feat to get it out but, then they would need to repair it. "I know what you're thinking." Dust cloud said to Twilight when he noticed her gaze at the beaten machinery. "The thing is a wreck but, we have all the parts right here so after a few adjustments to the controls it should be fully operational." Twilight nodded then said "That sounds good and all but, do you have any idea why it looks like a human?" The Archaeologist cocked his head to the side and said "We'll not really the Di Gunza still doesn't have enough power to do anything but, from the controls we can definitely tell that humans made it which is intriguing to say the least." Twilight turned abruptly "Really? How do you know!?" "Well from your reports on the human would they stand up right with to arms and two legs like dragons well the controls for the Di Gunza Fit that part of the very detailed description perfectly." Twilight thought about it. If Di Gunza was human me that meant "This would put a whole new chapter in the history books!" Twilight exclaimed and dust gave her a bit of an awkward smile and said. "Yes if we had anything else to go on but, apparently the crew where long gone and the data banks are not compatible with the computers we have here so we don't have enough evidence to say that humans made it but, one thing for sure is that this thing is old. We used the decay to trace it back about 100,000 years a bit before Celestia and Luna were born so wherever this thing came from it pretty much outdated anything we've seen before." Twilight was depressed the lack of info but, the machine still fascinated her. She had been staring at the strange machine then decided to cut the meeting short. "Well anyway I'll make sure that Celestia gets a good report!" She said and quickly left the facility.

**AS: So the first chapter is over and I already have copyright issues because of Di Gunza but, anyway hope you guys enjoyed to first chapter and hope you'll stick around for the second.**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Dawn Chapter 2

-5 hours later-

**AS: Now to introduce the antagonists. -**

Flutter shy sat in her cottage. Alone. In the dark. She had closed the windows and made it so that little light entered the house she didn't want to be bothered now. She was currently sitting on her small couch something metallic reflected the dim lighting which came from the window just a meter away. She felt alone. Usually the Yellow pony would have gone to her friends for help but… No it was just too horrible. She just sat staring at the metallic object in front of her. Angel had been by a couple times to try to cheer her owner up but, even the white bunny couldn't bring up the despairing Pegasus. After a few more minutes she picked the item up with her hoof and stared at it. "I-I would never hurt my friends like that. Not even animals." She said trying to deny the reality. What she held was a Butcher's knife. Flutter shy had no use for it seeing as though like most ponies only ate meat but, she had found it in her kitchen drawer. She had been having a recurring nightmare where she as a human name Scythia would use the same weapon to kill others which she could only assume where just human versions of her friends. The worst part was that she had tried everything to get rid of the nightmare but, nothing worked and now she had possession of the weapon. She felt afraid to hold the weapon. It felt as though it was seeking something out with in her like it was looking for the part of her that would use it. She placed the knife back to the ground. Suddenly the shy pony heard a knock at the door. Flutter shy Jumped. Flying up into the air and hovering for a second before she recovered herself. She quickly put the knife under the couch and flew to the door. She opened it to see her friend Ditzy the Mail Pony hovering about a foot off of the ground her bag strapped to her back full of mail. Flutter shy gave a sigh of relief and said "What is it Ditzy?" The pony looked at her with one of her eyes and said taking out a piece of mail colored red "Oh just dropping off some mail for yah." Flutter shy nodded taking the letter and went back inside when Ditzy Doo left to continue her route. Flutter shy looked at the front all it had was her Address and the words _you are invited to the Black Ball. _Flutter shy wondered what this black ball was but, there is only one way to find that now is there. She ripped open the Red envelope to find an equally red piece of paper within. She quickly read to note getting the information she wanted and more.

_Dear, Flutter shy_

_ You have been chosen by Lady Lust to attend the first annual Black Ball. Only the most presiduous ponies in Equestria have been chosen to attend this occasion so formal dress will be preferable and the time will be June 6th at 6:06 exactly there should be directions on the map enclosed in the letter... Hope to see you there!_

_ Sincerely, Lust_

_PS: How do you like that present I gave you?_

Flutter shy looked at the last part of the message and felt a weight grow on her soldiers. How did this Lust know that Flutter shy had been having these dreams? When and why did she give Flutter shy the knife? The only way would be to attend

-1 hour later-

It had turned out that all six of the friends (Flutter shy, Twilight, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Rarity) had gotten similar letters each one carrying the same message the only differences being that only Flutter shy had a P.S. and that each sender was different. Pinkie pie had gotten Gluttony, AJ had gotten Sloth, Twilight had Greed, RD had Ivy, Rarity had Furry/ Pride and Flutter shy had gotten Lust. They were all gathered at the door of Twilights new castle wanting to know the same questions. "It's clear to me that whoever these guys are want a taste of our rainbow power!" Rainbow dash said enthusiastically. "Calm down them whoever it is hasn't exactly done anything to get blown up." AJ said making the Pegasus pout when her fun was dashed "AJ has a point they've done nothing wrong and we don't even know who the 7th guest is." Twilight said "Darling the letter clearly states that there are SIX guests attending." Rarity said pointing to that point of the letter "no it says that there are six other guests which means that there is use and another pony. Suddenly Pinkie shout "Here she is." The other 5 looked to where Pinkie was pointing and saw what she meant. Luna gracefully touched the ground looking strange and a bit out of place in the bright midday. She walked over to the six and was the first to talk "From the looks on your faces I assume you where the six others who had gotten the message." Twilight nodded "What do you think it is?" "Well from the way I received mine it is no good." Luna said "How did you get the letter exactly?" Twilight asked confused by the vagueness of the statement. "It was found what was left of a palace guard after a fire broke out near the north wall. A fire we traced and now believe to be caused by unicorn magic." "WHAT!?" the six where shocked by the turn of events. "Now can we go over and Blast me!" Rainbow dash said excited that they would get to use the new power of theirs. Luna looked at Rainbow and said "We at first must determine if they are a threat if you go around blowing things up it would do more damage than good. Rainbow sighed and said "Fine!"

-In the Ever free forest-

The map in each letter all headed to the same place. The middle of the Ever free. Yet what they saw was not part of the dense Jungle. A fort had been erected here and from the strength and look of the walls it was no ruin instead it seemed as though the fort had only been put there that day. The 7 walked up to the gate it was large even to Luna. The wooden door stood about 10 meters tall going all the way up and down the fort in a perfect rectangle. Applejack the first to arrive at the door gave it three rapid knocks. The banning sound echoed for a few seconds then everything was silent again. "Soooooo knock on the door again that was cool!" Pinkie said and as if the door had waited for Pinkie to say something it slowly an opened with a loud *creeeeeeck* making "Do that again!" Pinkie said not at all unnerved by the fact that no pony was there to open it. Luna was the first to step inside pushing the door the rest of the way open and walked into the courtyard beyond. "It would seem as though no pony is here." Luna said looking around at the abandoned state of the court. "I guess they were scared by the fact of how AWESOME we are." Rainbow dash said already marking the enemy down as a no show but, that was quickly turned down as a voice came from the left amid the darkness cast by the wall. Every pony turned to see a green dragon about the size of Spike "Ash me lady's guests are here" the dragon said bowing to the group. He looked a lot like spike but, his voice was deeper more mature. That didn't matter Flutter shy flew up to the dragon and began gave it a giant hug or she would have. When she tried to rap her arms around it the dragon had already transformed. Flutter shy was now hugging a green earth pony a stallion to be exact. Flutter shy looked up and her eyes opened wide. She let go and quickly shrunk down barely audibly saying "I'm so so so so sorry I-I thought you were a baby dragon. "That's ok I should be apologizing to you. I was the one who forgot to change back to pony from. "Pardon?" Applejack asked "You see my name is Gluttony I am what you may call a morphing." He said giving the ponies yet another bow this time as a pony. "So a changeling." Rainbow said making Gluttony's ear twitch "not exactly." He said with a touch of male interest towards the cyan Pegasus. "If you would follow me I will take you to the dining hall there you will get your answers. "Gluttony turned already guessing the group's next question and the only reason they came here.

After a small walk further into the fort the group arrived at a long rectangular table in the center of a room straight out of some murder mystery scene there was even names on each of the chairs indicating where each of the guests should sit. Flutter shy to her dismay was given the head and from her next to her on the left side of the table was Twilight then was RD, then AJ, then Rarity, then Pinkie pie ending with Luna who sat next to a throne looking chair which was suspected to be Lust's. Once all 7 where sitting down when suddenly the door opposite of the one the guests had come out of opened and a unicorn wearing pink armor walked over to the table and bowed to the princess taking the seat at the end of the table then said "I would like to say what an honor it is to have you seven here." The pony apparently a mare said from behind the heart shaped visor she wore to conceal most of her face. "I assume you are Lady Lust is this correct?" Luna asked her tone menacing but, the union didn't flinch. "That is correct" She said "Then may I ask why thought it necessary to take the life of one of my guards to just get my audience?" Luna asked her true intensity revealing itself through the tone of voice but, Lust kept her ground "I am so sorry for that inconvenience. Pride is often a very excitable pony. I assure you he is getting what he deserves." Lust said a hidden message glared in her words. Changing the subject Lust said "Instead of boring you with the details I need to ask you if any of you want anything specific. Any cravings lately. "How bout we get some answers!?" Rainbow shouted not wanting the mystery to continue any longer than it needed. "In due time." lust said then turned to Gluttony "Gluttony would you get the others and make sure that Greed has got the food ready to be served to us and our guests." Luna stood up "I will not stand for this foolishness any longer! As your princess you will tell my why we are her NOW!" She shouted almost blowing Lust away but, all it did was make there host angary "If I remember correctly the ever free forest is not under your jurisdiction! You have no authority here and I don't even need to tell you anything!" Lust shouted back making Luna think. It was true Equestria never claimed the ever free and from what she read a colonization effort of the forest ended in the recent restriction to ponies going in to the forest. Equestrian laws didn't apply to the hazardous forest and Luna had not authority. She was but, a guest. Luna sat back down with no more objections. Knowing that anything she did would be seen as an act of aggression beyond her boarders and would only hamper her already frail reputation. Lust soon gained her composure knowing that by silencing Luna the others wouldn't dare object. All seven where helpless due to the fact that this was not officially Equestrian soil. The doors soon after burst open allowing more of Lust's comrades in unnerving all but, Pinkie who seemed to lighten up when Gluttony sat across from her. "Ah yes now with the tension out of the way I would like to introduce the other attendants my closest friends. She started with a pony in full body armor like hers but, black with a helmet that covered all of his head but, the horn. "This is my second in command Rath." She then moved her hoof to the next pony who was Green with out of place purple wings sitting across from Rainbow dash "That is Ivy". Lust did the same with the other 3. A pony with a crystal jaw was name Greed who was serving the food, Pride or Fury as he liked to be called who had a fresh scare under his eye but, peculiarly was not a unicorn but, a Pegasus. The inconsistently was not explained, finally was a giant White and black mained pony name Sloth who looked tired even though it was 3:00pm. Once all the ponies where introduced and Greed had given everyone a serving of Salad (Gluttony was the exception getting a hefty serving of meat.) the 7 attendants began to eat later joined by their guests. All was quiet on the outside but, all of the people at the dinner where either thinking of a way out or the next phase of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of Dawn 3

**AS this is where the action officially starts so I hope you enjoy.**

Lust waited until most of the ponies at the table had eaten about half their plate (Gluttony was already siting there his plate empty) when she finally began to spill the beans. She stood up and said "The reason I have brought you here tonight is simple we as the Seven Assigns thought that our services are needed in this land of Equestria. It was Rarity's turn to interject "I'm afraid Darling that job is already handled by us." She said in her upper-class tone. Lady Lust turned to Rarity "Ah yes but, multiple times before it has come far to close if we were to come in we would make sure that any threat would be destroyed before it became out of control." Lust said again with undoable logic multiple a time the six had come a far too close to being defeated but, they could handle anything...Right? Suddenly Applejack rose up "Just because we come close doesn't mean where going to lose anytime soon sugar cube." She said with determination. "Care to make a wager then?" Lust said knowing far too well that the whole dinner had been played well in advance. "What kind of wager?" Applejack asked glaring at the pink armored pony. "Uh Applejack I don't think this is a smart idea." Twilight Sparkle said trying to reason with her friend but, it was a bit too late for that "sense there is seven of each of us we'll play a game. You will face off with me and my men if you can defeat just one of us then you can leave and we won't bother you again but, if all 7 of you lose then we will take over military operations "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Luna shouted louder than she ever had before but, all Lust did was smile. "Let us begin." Suddenly the main six and Luna's chairs sprung to life locking each pony in place fallowed by a black glow which from the lack of magic from the three now restricted by metal showed that it was blocking out their magic and with a slight stroke the floor below the "guests" opened up sending the 7 falling into the darkness below.

-Luna's perspective-

Luna had no time to react. She had begun to fall before she could do anything. This was life or death now. Luna began to struggle against the chair the metal made sure it took much longer than it should have to break out of the thing but, she soon made a crake. And from their bucked and bucked making the chair break more and more. Then with one last powerful blow it shattered. She spread her wings and began to flap them heavily trying to resist the motion that she had created from the fall. She soon saw the ground rushing up words her but, she had already almost got it under control as her decent came to about half of what it was before and by the time she had hit the ground the impact only hurt her only a bit but, it sure wasn't pleasant. She was about to fly back up a door ,made out of the metal before, closed above her and without knowing how far Luna was below the ground it would be impossible to teleport out so could do was play the game. She took a good look around the room but, only saw that it was made out of the metal and the only way out was a door other than that it was empty. "I can take a hint" Luna said walking up to the door and opening it with her who've. The room on the other side from what she could see was lite by torches unlike the room before and this one was much bigger than the last. Also instead of the metal it was masonry that lined the walls so Luna would be able to use magic here. She stepped in to take a closer look. Colum's about the height of the room leaving only about a meter or two of space at the top filled the vast room in rows and columns of ten each one evenly spaced. Luna soon saw a stair well on the other side of the room and eagerly galloped word it not wanting to fly knowing they probably had the place rigged. She quickly reached the stairs and was about to go up them when *BAM!* the princess hit an invisible wall. She knew what it was in a second. "An enchantment?" Luna said perplexed. She looked for a way around it but, the ponies who had looked her down here had been thorough. With little other choice she was about to use her magic when she heard a voice "It's useless you know." Luna turned still charging her magic to see the second in command from before Roth was his name behind her. This time though he levitated a dual sided axe about 3 feet in length on both sides. She stared at the weapon and said "You are slow witted if you think you could best me with a weapon such as that." Luna said knowing that she would have to fight and or even kill the pony in front of her. He didn't move instead he stayed his ground and said "If we begin with the fight I would never be able to discuss an interesting topic about your sister." Luna cut off the magic in her horn "What do you mean?" She asked "What I mean while you were gone Celestia has done some rather….Questionable things which I must discuss with someone with high status." Rath said "What do you mean questionable?" Luna was now at full attention now. Rath put his axe down to the ground and said "This axe is called the Novastroytra or complete darkness. It can only be forged when a pony loses all but, the felling of revenge on another. When everything is lost leaving nothing but, hatred. Celestia and her guard forged this axe for me to use." Luna knew what he was getting at "She would never hurt anyone unless she didn't have a choice." She said unnerved by the audacity of her enemy to say such bold things. "Tell that to the many innocents who died when Celestia ordered her guards to burn down Halo Hallow!" Rath said he was no longer calm he was now enraged making the axe glow with a red light. Luna stopped had her sister the pony she had looked up to for so long done that? After calling Luna a monster? No. Luna refused to believe it was so. "I don't know what you think happened but, my sister would never had done anything like that without a reason." That comment pushed Rath over the edge "You are like all the rest! You turn away to the wrong Celestia has done even when the evidence is staring you right in the eyes!" Rath was now in a frenzy. He ran to Luna with immense speed and slashed meeting with Luna's Scythe the Half-light. A weapon she had only conjured once and that was to defeat the tyrant Sombera if Rath wanted a fight he would have one. Rath pulled back seeing the scythe hovering in front of Luna. This made the armored pony laugh. Yet this wasn't a happy one it was maniacal. The meaning of evil. Luna readied herself "So it is the Negadragon versus the high demon Rath then." the crazed pony said. After that his eyes began to glow red. Luna could see it pierce the shadow his armor created and they bore into her. He had changed now instead of anger he seemed to have no emotion at all as if he was possessed. His glowing eyes did little to turn down her theory. Yet he was still in complete control. Yet Luna didn't waver she had seen worse. In fact she was the first to strike being blocked by the large axe. The fight had begun. Rath quickly began striking her again trying to get a blow in but, she continued to block the sound of the blades reverberating throughout the large room. Soon enough the fight began to move as Luna flew back to doge a close swipe. Rath quickly lunged at Luna but, she flew up dodging the strike. This time she used her scythe from above slashing at Rath but, only hitting the air above him as he ducked then jumped on to the alicorn back. Luna only had a second to react as the axe almost buried itself into her head but, instead she slammed the unicorn into one of the pillars. He recoiled dropping the axe out of his range of levitation allowing Luna the perfect opportunity. She pulled back and aimed her scythe at the armored pony and said "Yield." Rath's eyes still glowed meaning he still was using power but, on what? Luna looked up to see that the top quarter of the pillar now floated above her. She looked at Rath and tried to fly away. As the pillar slammed on top of her. Rath's eyes dimmed and he pulled himself out of the pillar then jumped to the floor picking up his axe. He began to sift through the rubble and he quickly found what he wanted. Luna was upside down her front left leg was twisted and she was covered in bruises. Very unconscious. Rath sighed behind his helmet "So much promise yet it was all wasted." He then raised his newly recovered axe and dished out the final blow. All he hit was the ground. Rath turned to see that Luna was up and very ok. He smiled "So I get to see that Nightmare moon I've heard about." Rath said mockingly seeing the change that the princess had gone through. "We shall see who the strongest now is." Nightmare moon said and the battle began again.

-Flutter shy's POV (an hour before)-

Flutter shy hadn't been as lucky as Luna she landed on the floor full impact which hadn't hurt the yellow Pegasus but, had knocked her out and put a bad bruise on her face. She was currently being dragged into the next room by a certain pink armored pony. Once inside a kick to the stomach woke the unconscious pony up. Flutter shy coughed up salve with the force of the kick but, was awake now. She looked up at the sight of Lust staring at her making the shy Pegasus go back into a ball and say "P-please D-don't hurt me." Lust rolled her eyes "Don't worry flutter shy I won't hurt you." She said sincerely making flutter shy looked up but, "I thought we were going to fight?" She asked calming down a bit. "Well not right now at least" Lust said enjoying the way Flutter shy began to squirm again but, something was only good for so long and it was already tiring Lust. She kicked the pony again "Stand up before an actually hurt you." Lust said with more serious attitude. Flutter shy mawkishly stood not wanting to be kicked again. "Good now we can begin." Lust said her horn glowed and the room which was similar to Luna's in shape and size began to fill up with gas with a flick of a switch somewhere else in the room somewhere Flutter shy couldn't see. "W-what are y-y-you?" Flutter shy was terrified by the ominous fog now drifting towards the two. "Don't worry it won't do any physical damage but…." Lust said widening her evil smile "But what" Flutter shy was more afraid then she had ever been "I wonder what psychic damage it would do to some pony like you." Lust said "oh but, don't worry my visor can protect me from the gas." Lust added as the gas went past her hooves and stated to gather around Flutter shy. Flutter shy tried to back up but, ended up almost backing into more of the fog. The Pegasus tried to escape it but, at this point the fog was all around her so she began to hold her breath. She didn't want to know what it did but, holding her breath only prolonged the inevitable as she ran to try to find and exit but, could barely even see through the purple fog. Soon she had to breath spots began to appear in her eyes so she gave in. She breathed in letting the fog enter her burning lungs. The contaminated air at first made her lungs feel as though it had been stuffed with glass making sharp pains every time she tried to fill them. After a few minutes though the sensation died down and she could fully breathe again. She didn't care what the fog would do at this point and began to draw long breaths getting oxygen back into her body. She soon was able to get back up thinking that the fog had done nothing to her. In fact nothing out of the ordinary happened or at least until… Flutter shy heard a screech. It was a sound that a bunny gave before it died she had heard it only once before and it chilled her to the bone. This time though she knew what bunny it belonged to "Angel?" she said and began franticly looking for the bunny. After a few minutes of calling its name she found it. It was on the ground and what horrified her was that the bunny had a body but, the head was nowhere to be found. Flutter shy stood there horrified by the sight "A-angle?" She asked but, got no reply. Tears started to stream down her face not realizing that she was staring at an empty space on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories of Dawn 4**

**AN: Just as a heads up both 4 and 5 will be the battle scenes.**

Rainbow dash woke up with a jolt. She felt dizzy and everything was a big blur. She could just barely make out the shape of a pony in front of her. Rainbow wondered who this pony was. She was a big blurry ball of green with a splotch of purple. Rainbow dash closed her eyes and shook her head to try to get the dizziness to go away. It worked. When she opened her eyes Rainbow dash saw the pony a lot more clearly. "Ivy." Rainbow dash said with spite "Finally I was beginning to think that tumble had finished you of before I could do anything." Lust said enjoying rainbow dash's hate. In fact Rainbow was just about to sock the pony in the mouth when she relied her hoof was stuck. "What in Celestia?" Rainbow looked at her front left hover it had been secured to the wall by a brace "What the Buck is this!" Rainbow dash swore. "Oh just some insurance that you'll listen to my challenge before you start punching." Rainbow sighed knowing that with her hooves bolted down to the wall she wouldn't be able to do anything "What?" "A race." Ivy said making Rainbow dash laugh "You want me to race you? Ha! I'm the fastest pony in Equestria you can't beat me!" She boasted which made Ivy writhe with anger. The Pegasus was just about to sucker punch Rainbow but, her senses got the best of her and she stopped before the blow hit. She put her hoof back down and said "That doesn't matter she isn't so great without her wings anyway." Ivy said to herself. Rainbow dash looked at the green pony "What of course I have my wings they're right….." Rainbow moved her head expecting to see a wing pressed against the wall but, instead saw nothing. "W-what!?" Rainbow shouted surprised but, was even more shocked to see Ivy's wings had gone from Purple to cyan. "Surprised yet you see that's May ability I can steal the magic/ powers of another pony and use it for my own." Ivy said moving what Rainbow Dash assumed was her wings around testing them out. "I really like these would you mind if after all of this I can keep these for a few days?" Ivy said admiring her knew wings. "You give them back!" Rainbow dash shouted struggling to break free from the bonds. "If you win the race I will but, until then they're mine." she said unlocking the cyan Earth pony. "Think of it as insurance that you play fair." Rainbow dash gave her a glare then said "Fine! I'll play your game where's the course? Or do we run around these pillars?" Rainbow asked. Ivy smiled "Right here." the Pegasus pressed a button and the pillars began move into the floor and a track with began to rise up as the whole layout of the room changed.

-Apple Jack's POV-

Apple jack fell only a few seconds but, it was enough to break the chair that held her. She quickly got up and looked around the hole had dropped her into a small room. This room stunk like rotting fruit but, she couldn't see what was in here besides her small circle of light which came from the hole in the roof. Applejack stood there for a few minutes yet nothing seemed to happen. With no option she began to walk forward grimacing as she felt a slimy sensation under her hooves. "What is this stuff?" Applejack asked as she moved through the rotten substance on the floor. She had only gone about a meter or two when the stench began to fill her nostrils making it nearly unbearable. A few ore steps and her head started to fell light and her throat started to rich. A few more and she was fighting the need to vomit but, the stench was too strong. Applejack leaned to the side and vomited adding to the horrible stench but, Applejack continued on. She felt after a few more steps she was relieved to fell a door which gratefully opened allowing the Earth pony out of the horrible room. She quickly closed the door behind her and finally breathed in fresh air relief washing over her as she slumped to the floor. After about five minutes of this Applejack decided to stand up again. She took a look around and not known to her saw the same thing that her comrades had before her. Except in the middle of this room was a boulder and on the said boulder was a familiar and quite large, white earth pony like herself. "Sloth" Applejack whispered to herself. So she would have to face the pony who now seemed twice Luna's size. Applejack began to creep up on Sloth when she relied something. The Stallion hadn't moved an inch. Applejack got closer and confirmed her thought. Sloth between whenever he had gotten down here and the short time she had taken getting here had fallen asleep. Applejack was stunned but, that was probably where he got his name. She moved a little less cautiously to the massive pony knowing that it would take more noise to wake him up if he could fall asleep that easily. She made her way in front of the massive pony wondering how she could at least cause damage to him before he even got up. That's when an idea came to her. She would buck this creep's face that would make sure that Applejack would win. So she got into position, built up her strength and with one powerful strike… In mid swing right before she made contact with the pony her hooves suddenly where moved away making her completely miss her target. The force kept going and Applejack found herself falling flat on her face almost breaking the poor mare's nose. Unfortunately it also alerted Sloth. Applejack was horrified when the mountainous pony stood up and look down on her with anger in his eyes looking even bigger as he did "You woke me up." Sloth said in a bored tone. He then stepped of the rock "That means you probably want to fight so I'll make it quick." He said then defying all Applejack knew about strength and a ponies limits he took his hoof and smashed the boulder smashing it to pieces. With the brutal test of strength over Applejack bolted the apostate way not wanting to be caught by the same blow. Yet Sloth did not make any effort to run instead decided to walk saying "What a pain." as he fallowed AJ.

-Rarity's POV-

Rarity fell her chair had let her go a while before but, the pit didn't seem to stop. Right when she was about to register this as a bottomless pit she saw the bottom. She fell into a giant vat of slime which broke her fall but, to the regal pony's dismay it stuck in her main in her tall and it just covered her from head to hoover as she tried to swim out of the disgusting substance. She quickly found the edge and lifted herself out of it "Ewwwwww!" She whined trying to get the slime out of her main but, just ended up almost ripping it out "At least I didn't bring any of my dresses this time." rarity said the green gunk still clinging to her fur as she ventured further into the cavern. "Not only is this completely horrible it cold and has ruined my Main style which took me three hours and days of curling to get just perfect!" Rarity said to no pony in particular knowing that no pony was listening. She reached a door hoping there would be a bath and a sorry note but, all she got was a room with a bunch of pillar things around it. She ventured in looking around for a least a towel when she heard laughing in the distance "Ha you look so stupid!" It shouted from the distance. "Why I never!" Rarity says "If I remember it was you who put the slime in there in the first place!" Rarity was fuming. With that the red Pegasus Fury revealed himself a mischievous smile on his face "Heh it took me a while to get that much but, man did it pay off!" "This isn't funny!" Rarity whined again "What would make it funnier is when you realize that heat makes it basically concrete. "What!?" Rarity said her eyes widening "Yah and from the way I killed those guards you can assume that I can use…" he trailed off allowing Rarity finish his sentence "F-fire? But, how you're a Pegasus!?" "Not exactly" He said a scorpion tail replaced his pony one as it reared up as if posed to strike and fire bellowed from his wings "You could say I'm a bit other worldly." Fury said as he struck at the defenseless pony.

-Twilight Sparkle's POV-

Twilight used the little magic available able to her to break the chair that held her smashing it to pieces then began like Luna to fight against the force of Gravity but, being less trained in flight she had less success hitting the ground hard knocking all of the air out of the poor pony. She unlike the others was dropped right into the room but, this unlike the others had one big difference. Twilight recovering herself from the fall shook her head and began to give magic to her horn eliminating the room. She gasped at the sight. The whole room was lite by the small amount of light for the whole room was made of crystal. It wasn't just one color no it was splotched with almost any color imaginable and the room seemed bright just from the illuminating spell she casted. That fact made her excited to see what the room would look like with a true source of light. "How did they haul this all down here not to mention it's perfectly cut?" Twilight said admiring the architecture of the room and thought of the work that probably went into building this not expecting an answer but, received one any way. "I made it myself it took me only about a day considering my special power." Twilight whipped around to see Greed the crystalized pony staring admiring his handy work. "A-a day!?" Twilight Sparkle said surprised. "Observe." he said and Twilight watched as the pony suddenly slammed his hooves into the ground lifting a pillar which was smaller than the rest move a bit higher so it was in place with the others. Twilight stared in awe. Before she had just thought that Greed was one of the few crystal ponies born with a common deformity among the race but, to think he could control crystal! This was one of the most amazing thing she had seen. That was until he decided to use it on her.

-Pinkie's POV-

Unlike the others Pinkie was sliding through a long slide her chair had let her go awhile before hand now she was just enjoying the ride. The pony soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel and with a good amount of speed popped out of the tube and onto a matt laughing her head off when she landed "That was soooooo cool!" She said jumping off of the beaten stained matt. "I want to do that again!" She said being her excited self. Suddenly she heard a voice "That can be arranged my little cupcake. Pinkie turned around to see a crocodile giving her what seemed to be a smile showing razor sharp teeth. "Oh hay Gluttony!" Pinkie said walking up to the crocodile who quickly changed back onto a pony keeping the smile on his face revealing that even as a pony he had white daggers for teeth. "I told you we would have another nice little party just like the one at ponyville." He said bowing to the Pink pony who he apparently knew beforehoove. Pinkie Pie returned her smile as the two went into the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories of Dawn 5**

**AS: I love this chapter because it is the only one where I can have some fun in messing with your brains outside of the story.**

**-**Rainbow dash's POV-**-**

Rainbow dash and Ivy had already long since begun their race and to be honest neither played fair even with Rainbow's limited options in her sudden disadvantage she found ways to use specialized obstacles to make sure Ivy would waste time allowing Rainbow to get ahead and from time to time Ivy would use the wings she stole to catch up with the blue Pegasus. They were about to reach the third and final lap both where head to head. Rainbow felt herself get tired slowly but, surly. She wouldn't be able to keep this pace for long. She needed to think of something soon or it would be goodbye wings. Rainbow dash suddenly had thought. It was the oldest trick in the book but, she had to do it. Rainbow dash put her front hoof which ultimately slowed her down but, it made contact with Ivy's back two legs making her stumble and fall to the ground. This insured Rainbow dash's win as she ran off and away from her opponent. Ivy tumbled for a bit ending with a face plant. She felt anger from the other shenanigans the Rainbow Pony flow through her. This was why she was the assassin of Envy. Ivy jumped up and began to use her new wings to try to catch up in ragged yelling "I Won't lose to a pony like you!" She zipped through the track a purple trail like the one rainbow often had fallowing behind her as she continually speed through the last bit of the course. Rainbow dash was about to reach the finish line it was just within her reach! Rainbow dash was just about to reach it when she head Ivy coming up on her with incredible speed. Neither one wanting to give up easily. Rainbow only had a few more paces but, Ivy was right behind the Rainbow maned pony. Rainbow was just about to reach the end when *BAM!*The Cyan pony came face to face with a wall. She franticly got up to complete the race but, she noticed something. The spacious room she had been in before was now gone leaving Rainbow in a smaller one with a door that had the word EXIT written across it. The Rainbow Pegasus looked around confused "Did I win!?" Rainbow cheered then looked behind her to make sure. She had. Her beautiful Cyan wings where back to where they belonged "I did!" Suddenly she heard of voice announce "Not exactly Sugar cube."

-Applejack's POV-

Apple jack ran Sloth hadn't been exactly chasing her but, he was destructive none the less. The Monster of a pony was now knocking over the pillars in the aspect of crushing Applejack without moving far. Yet his stagey was beginning to fail as one after another Applejack dogged the giant stone structures. Now there where about thirty of the original 100 yet he still tried. He had almost succeeded a couple times before when the farm pony wasn't paying attention but, the stress from before was dwindling down now as she had more free spaced to run but, she wasn't out of the woods yet. She needed to go on the offensive in order to defeat her enemy potentially saving her friends from whatever horror they were facing. She thought about before Sloth had somehow deflected her buck but, how. Applejack stopped in an area away from him and the pillars and shouted over to the White pony knowing he was dumb enough to answer her question "hay Sloth how did you deflect that attack from before?" "My power" Sloth said roughly "And that would be?" Applejack inquired already thinking of a safe route to Sloth "To defeat attacks when I'm still." He said already annoyed by her questions "Can I go back to smashing you now?" Applejack smiled and began to sprint to the pony. Sloth reacted bucking a piece of a pillar at one of the last of the massive columns separating the two but, it didn't hit fast enough and Applejack was already away from where the Colum would smash before it was halfway down. Surprised by the sudden aggression from the element of Honesty Sloth stepped back too lazy to actually move. Applejack was now at full speed and when she was just about to reach him she jumped high into the air and then came crashing down front hooves first on the giant pony's head brutally slamming it into the floor. But, before her back hooves hit the floor the room she was in changed. She was now in a smaller room. She looked around and was meet with a sudden feeling of dread from what she saw. Quickly being interrupted by Rainbow's excitement neither had won.

-Flutter shy's POV-

Flutter shy had been wondering around the fog for some time now and every few minutes she would hear a scream and then see the pet it belonged to dead. This torture had been constant she giving her only a couple seconds to grieve before the next one died. She had seen so many that she had lost track and the worst part was that the bodies didn't go away. They stayed there and soon the room began to fill with animal body's the blood pooling between them. The poor Pegasus wandered aimlessly not caring where she went with her frail sanity. She was near the brink of insanity repeating the same word over and over "no" no she didn't want to see the blood, no she didn't want to be stuck in the fog, no she didn't want to go insane. The last was inevitable. Her hoof suddenly hit something other than the stone floor. She looked at it. IT was a butcher's knife. The same from before. Flutter shy stared at it and that was what set her over the edge. Instead of looking at an enemy that haunted her nightmares she saw a friend and then it hit her. Lust was the one who did this. Lust was the one who sent her down here and Lust was the one to kill her friends. Flutter shy's face changed from a horrified expression to that of a smile. This smile however was not a friendly on instead it portrait insanity. Her eyes opened wide and she bared her teeth in a wide smile. She would end this torture by ending Lust. Flutter shy picked the knife up with her jaw its weight was strangle familiar to the previously innocent pony. Yet that was reasonable seeing as though she knew in the deepest chiasm of her heart that kindness would one day give way to something more cynical. That her shyness would be broken and become insanity. This was her destiny and she embraced it. Flutter shy looked up and even though she could see nothing through the fog knew that Lust had to be somewhere up there hiding and Flutter shy would find her.

-Lust's POV-

Lust stood on one of the many pillars above the arena looking using enchantments on her visor to see through the fog. Lust had killed many creatures before and it never disturbed her it's not like they would ever come back and if you killed the people they loved no one would miss them but, watching Flutter shy. It was like she was killing part of herself. A part that Lust had long since lost. She even felt what some may call guilt. Lust wanted to stop the madness but, if she did the plan would fail. So she watched. She watched the element of Friendship spiral into insanity until she plummeted finding the knife that Lust had left. This was the part where Lust would begin the battle but, she couldn't Rose couldn't kill an innocent. Lust just watched as the yellow Pegasus screamed "Luuuuuuust!" Then took flight. Even without sight was heading straight for the leader of the seven assassins. Lust didn't care if Flutter shy ended her it would be a just end for such a corrupted pony. An end of sacrifice but, before Flutter shy got to her target a flash exploded and the Pegasus was gone. Lust looked back at the now empty room. "So they won." Lust said in an empty tone she was both relieved and disappointed the Pegasus hadn't reached her.

-Flutter shy's POV-

Flattish was about to slice Lust in half to make her pay for what she did when suddenly she hit a wall. Flute shy fell to the ground the impact knocking the pony out cold as another pony came in fallowed by Applejack and Rainbow dash while the another lay on the ground red.

-Rarity's POV-

Rarity ran fire bellowing behind her and the black figure of Furry following closely behind his eyes glowing bright blue through the red flames. She had been roasting alive but, at least the goo kept her cool but, it also began to freeze around her as it dried making it harder to move making the fire creep closer. To make matters worse Furry taunted her every so often "What's the matter Rarity? Too hot for you!?" He shouted above the flames taunting the unicorn again. Rarity cringed as the heat lapped at her again making the slim harden further. She was getting desperate the wall of flame was getting closer and the slime began to harden faster and faster. Soon she couldn't move and the fire began to give the white purple maimed pony burns as it got disturbingly close to him. Right as the fire was about to consume her she disappeared. She looked around the slime had gone away and she was now in some strange room assumable the exit and in it saw her friend Flutter shy then came Applejack fallowed by Rainbow dash. Ponies came one by one until there was eight in the room.

-Nightmare moon's POV-

Rath showed the princess of the night he was a formidable foe his dual axe whirred but, unlike before they were equal in speed Nightmare moon matching it with her Half-light. Rath's eyes glowed there red color in them revealed his power. Nightmare moon knew it was an advantage she had over him knowing how much power he had left but, from the bright light they emitted she knew it would be a while till he ran up so she would have to speed up the process. The princess knocked Rath off balance sending his axe away but, still in the glowing field of magic. This in a normal battle would have meant it was over but, Nightmare moon knew that any strike would be meet with his axe so instead she took the opportunity to fly up and readied her scythe a black energy charging near the top of the blade aiming at Rath. "Insolent fool" Nightmare moon shouted in her booming voice "BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!" Nightmare moon fired sending thousands of small black electric like pulses at the armored pony. He quickly defended but, not with Equestrian magic "Black wall!" He shouted and a circle with strange symbols appeared above him turning into a black see-through wall of energy easily blocking Nightmare moon's attack. "Well then. TAKE THIS!" Nightmare moon fired again but, this time a different circle appeared and borer she knew what had happened she heard an axe coming down and with that it buried itself in her back. Luna's wings stopped flapping as Rath and Luna both fell to the ground Luna landing on her newly opened wound making her gasp out in pain. Rath on the other hoof landed perfectly his axe falling next to him and his eyes already darkening and disappearing behind his helmet again. Luna slowly lifted her head to look at him leading losing a significant amount of blood from the attack. He began walking up to Luna taking off his broken helmet. "This by far was the best fight I've had in a long time" he said as the piece of steel landed on the ground. "it was the first time I've had to use my second form and actually harming me what a feat." he said removing the rest of his tattered armor leaving only the leggings and Luna was able to see her enemy for the first time. He looked like any other pony but, he had one big difference which was that he only had one cutie mark.

She just stared at the symbol as he continued to talk. "It's such a shame to think that the Alicorn rule had to end because you had to be a hero though." He then moved his axe this time Luna wouldn't be escaping "I could have opened your eyes. We could've rebuilt Halo hallow, I could've shown you darkness in its true form but, that time has passed now. Goodbye my dear Luna." He said raising the axe and slammed it to the stone floor below as like before Luna escaped just in time.

-Twilight's POV-

Twilight was knocked against the wall by the crystal Greed sent up smashing the alicorn into one of the crystal pillars pinning her against it. Twilight began wiggling around to try to escape but, Greed kept her pinned to the Colum. He began to walk up the crystal creating stairs as he did. "I'm sorry about doing this but, I have orders to take you down at all costs straight from Lady Lust." Greed said in his raspy voice hindered by the crystal that formed his lower jaw. Unable to do anything else she sat in his face getting it right in his eye "Gash! You little!" He shouted and the crystal began to squeeze Twilight. "You're going to pay for that!" He added malevolently as the crystal began to squeeze harder and Twilight began to howl in pain as it slowly but, surely began to crush her. "S-stop!" She gasped trying to reason with him "Or you'll what?" He asked Twilight struggled harder but, the stone began to squeeze the breath out of her "Spit in my eye again?" He asked getting no response from the suffocating pony. "You're going to die and I'm sure unlike my comrades I'm not going to mess around. His eyes began to glow indigo as he stared at her. Suddenly a loud heroic voice boomed out from the darkness "EVIL DOER'S HEAR MY NAME AND TREMBLE!" Greed looked over but, continued Twilight's torture. From what the alicorn saw was a pony wearing black armor like Rath's but, given a slight green tint and a purple cape with a green star printed on it "For I am the hero DAWN STAR!" He raised one of his front hooves into the air his cape flowing behind him even though no wind was in the dark cavern. Greed just stared at him "Never heard of you!" He shouted back to the "hero" but, the insult didn't affect this Dawn star's charisma "Ahahaha! Of course you haven't I work in the shadows!" He said reading himself "Fighting those who would threaten Equestria!" "Save me already dork!" Twilight said tring to end the monolog before her ribs cracked. "Oh yah that part" The alleged "hero" said his voice changing just a bit as he said it but, went right back into hero mode "FACE MY FURY!" He shouted running at Greed unarmed. The Seven Assassin yawned and slammed a giant wall of crystal on the pony "Whoops" He said with a smile but, just before he turned around he heard a voice "You'll need more than that to defeat me!" Greed turned to look. Dawn star was now standing in front of the wall a giant hole was put through it like it had been cut around Dawn star "What how did you survive!?" Greed said "Simple my armor is alchemically specialized absorb black magic and your crystal is tainted with the stuff solo…" the unicorn said pausing for dramatic affect "You can't touch me! Ahahaha!" The hero said laughing in Greed's face. "We will see about that." The half crystal earth pony said smashing the hero under another few tons of crystal but, like before all Dawn star did was walked through the crystal like it wasn't even there. "Now to save Twilight!" Dawn star yelled rushing at Greed who jumped to avoid the energy draining armor. Dawn star quickly ran up to the crystal they held Twilight Sparkle the the pillar and absorbed it through his armor. "Now time to make a hasty retreat!" He said trying to push Twilight to the set of stairs but, she refused saying "No! You and I are the heroes and with your invulnerability we can finish this guy!" Twilight said with confidence. "Well uh you see…" Dawn star seemed to grow meeker as he began to talk "I only made the armor to absorb a little bit of Dark magic and we need to break the enchantment solo." Twilight's ear twitched "So you only have enough room left for the way out." Twilight said annoyed. This was the first time she had seen a stallion coming to save HER who wasn't taken, a total dweeb or her brother and he wasn't competent enough to think the bad guy would try to kill them with more than a couple attacks. "So we may want to run!" He said running words the exit fallowed by Twilight "Did you even save company before?" Twilight asked "n-no b-but, this is a good place to start!" He shouted back. Greed realized he had been bluffed out and began to retaliate sending crystal shards after the pair not wanting either to escape "Come back here and fight!" he shouted after them. The stairs where only a few meters away. Dawn star reached it first heading straight through the many white symbols forming the enchantment and shattering them with Twilight close behind but, there pursuer stopping at the edge of the stairs knowing he had lost and the victor was Twilight sparkle and this wannabe hero.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of Dawn 6

-Rainbow dash's POV-

Rainbow dash looked around the room. Her seven friends where all around her. "We won right?" She said not knowing Luna's condition "That doesn't matter now we need to get Luna and Flutter shy out of here!" Twilight exclaimed beginning to try to pick up the unconscious alicorn with her magic. Rarity joined in and they delicately picked the hurt alicorn up with their magic to inspect the wound. Rainbow dash wasn't sure what she saw but, knew that when the wound was in view she vomited on the floor away from the others. "We need something to close the wound up even a little. The eighth member barked up saying "I have a material's bag outside I put some healing items in there if I or any other pony needed them after the battle." He said "Whatever Dawn star just get it and hurry." Twilight said. She wasn't exactly trained medal but, she had more experience than the rest of the other ponies their and her tendency to be the leader made her in charge of the crisis. The pony named Dawn star came back through the door and dropped a load of medical supplies for Twilight to use "Thanks." The alicorn said letting rarity suspend Luna by herself and began to treat the wound. This was Rainbow dash's chance to talk to the new comer. "Hay Dawn whatever where in Celestial's name did you come from?" She asked him away from the group in a hushed voice "The same way Twilight came in through the front door." He said "You know what I mean how the hay did you find this place!?" She said a bit louder "I-I've been here before and I had no idea you seven where here too." He said finally confessing "and why did you come here before?" Rainbow asked pressing the now timid Stallion further "Rath and I have some...History." He said in a foreboding tone that sounded as if he knew something about the ponies who had almost murdered the group before but, right before she could ask another question she heard Twilight say "Done! Ok now we need to get her as fast as we can and sense we know the way back to ponville. Rainbow dash you and me will fly her to the nearest hospital. Applejack you, Pinkie, Dawn star and Rarity bring Flutter shy back to town and quick. K?" The other ponies nodded their heads and Rainbow sighed. She then turned to Dawn star and said "This isn't over." She then went over to twilight and helped her carry Luna out the door and into the now night sky. A night shared by many

- (At the Ponville Hospital) -

Rainbow dash looked around the white waiting room of the cramped hospital. Only a few minutes before they had wheeled Luna to the operating room. No pony else was in the room but, Twilight, Spike and herself. Spike and Twilight where sending letters to Celestia and Cadence to inform them of what happened to the princess and how dire the situation was at the moment. Rainbow dash shifted her gaze towards the double doors that the doctors took Luna through and wondered if the operation was going to be a success. At this point it would be hard to tell. No Rainbow wouldn't think about that. She hadn't exactly become friends with the princess she hadn't had the chance to really get to know her but, Rainbow still felt horrible that she had gotten hurt and even worse because of the fact that she may even die. Suddenly a burst of light hit the hospital room catching the attention of the few ponies in there. Celestia appeared from the light. Her tangled main and tail plus the blood shot eyes indicated that she had been worried about her sister. "Where is Luna!?" She said franticly searching about the room trying to catch a glance of her sister. "They already wheeled her in and have probably started treating her by now." Twilight said trying to calm Celestial's frayed nerves. "I-I should have stopped her. I should have tried to reason with her not to go alone but, BUT," The princess of the sun began to break down from the stress. "N-no it's not your fault!" Twilight piped up a bit shocked by the way Celestia had come undone by this. Rainbow thought it was because of the fact that not only had she almost lost her sister to Nightmare moon but, now had to cope with the fact that she was about to lose her sister again. Rainbow dash could only imagine the guilt Celestia was feeling right now but, it was still strange for Princess Celestia to act like this especially sense she was usually so calm even In the face of danger. It made a pony really take a step back and realize that a pony is just a pony no matter how powerful. Suddenly the door opened breaking the stressful scene as every pony (except the receptionist who was about of fall asleep) turned with expecting eyes to see what was coming out. They all felt a bit saddened by the fact that only Nurse Red heart emerged. She wore one of the masks Rainbow dash saw doctors wear in the movies. She looked at Celestia and quickly and a bit awkwardly bowed saying "I didn't expect you would be here so soon Princess." Odiously not expecting more than that about the state Celestia was in. "No formality's right now I need to know if my sister will be alright." Celestia had already gained by some of her composure but, the way she had talked sounded less than a command and more like a plead to the nurse. "Of course." Red heart stood back up and looked at a small clip board she carried "She lost a lot of blood but, we were able to stich up the wound. As for the total damage all it did was sever the skin. No broken bones and it just barely missed a nerve, any closer and this would have been a different story. Yet the wound is still very deep and it will take about a week for her to be able to do her duty and about a week more for it to be fully healed. Red heart put the clip board down and said "So unless she does anything to reopen the wound until then she will be just fine." The news calmed the group down a bit "But, there is one question still unanswered. Twilight looked up "Uh yah? What would that be?" "Luna has also lost some white magic." "White magic?" Rainbow asked pecking Twilights interest "All unicorns have a balance of Dark and White magic. Dark allows spells like the blast spell and teleportation and White allows spells like healing and saber magic. Both types will naturally regenerate but, it will take time. Yet they are only lost when you use them but, you would expect Luna to have used Dark seeing as though that it usually does more damage than White." "Egg head." Rainbow whispered. "That's right but, only white magic is missing while her Dark magic levels well." Nurse Red heart pulled a paper off the clip board and showed Celestia. On it showed a bar graph which had Luna's average levels to her current levels. The white magic current was about half of what it was before while the dark was three times as high seemingly pulling magic out of thin air. "That's impossible!" Twilight exclaimed. "Where is she getting all that magic from?" Spike asked "If I knew I would have told you." Red heart said concerned. "Until we can find out the cause of this I must employ that Luna will have no visitors." "No! I shall see my sister right now!" Celestia said outraged by the fact that she couldn't see Luna especially in this state. "I'm sorry but, we don't want any pony in or out for not only the safety of Luna but, to… others." Red heart said looking away from Celestia both out of fear and guilt. Celestia turned around her face was unrecognizable. Twisted with a strange combination of emotion and with a flash of light she was gone again. "N-now unless you three have any other business I have to politely ask you to leave." Red heart said. Spike Twilight and Rainbow dash decided it was better for them to meet with the rest of their friends to tell them that Luna would be all right. Yet a darkness still hung in the air. Waiting. For the right moment.

**AS: Sorry this chapter took so long to put out. I spent some time working on other things like flash.**


	7. Chapter 7

Memories of Dawn Chapter 7

**AS: Memories are a light that binds us. They are a blessing**

-Twilight Sparkle's POV-

Twilight turned around knowing that nurse Red Heart would be unyielding on her decision. Especially with a patient as important as Luna. There would be no chance of argument. Even Celestia knew this and with a bright flash of light she left the room. Twilight quickly left the emergency room with her two friends. Once out they began to talk again "I hope Luna will be alright." Spike said "She is in capable hooves spike." Twilight said with confidence so that Spike wouldn't worry seeing as though in dragon years he was still a child. "Thiers always that chance though." Rainbow dash said not taking that last bit of information to hart. Twilight gave Rainbow a quick glare to show that what the cyan Pegasus said was wrong. Rainbow responded with an apologetic look on her face. Twilight suddenly came to a realization "We still have a few mysteries to uncover and mopping around isn't going to change that." She said cheering herself and her friends up "And if we get to Flutter shy's cottage fast enough we may be able to get an answer for one of them. Twilight began to pick up the pace. "What?" Spike asked trying to keep her pace "The identity of Dawn star." Was Twilight's response.

-Fluttershy's POV-

Flutter shy opened her eyes slowly but, surly. She saw a familiar wooding roof. She began to slowly move her head. Her gaze moving toward the walls. They were familiar. She knew where she was. This was her bedroom. She began to move but, a caring hoof came down to stop her "Calm down sugar cube you may not be hurt too much but, I don't think that getting up right now." "W-what h-happened i-is anypony hurt?" Flutter shy asked when she turned her head to the right to see Apple jack. "No pony's hurt Flutter shy." Flutter shy was relieved by hearing that. Suddenly the door opened and an armored pony walked in the bedroom. His cape flowing behind him "Is she alright?" The Stallion asked "Yes she's fine." Applejack said "Great" The strange unicorn said. He began to open the window of the small bedroom making Applejack move towards him saying "Don't do that." "A hero needs a cool exit!" He said using a more teen like tone in his voice. "I even have a distraction!" He said and Applejack turned her head. An explosion sounded from the first floor. This even made Fluttershy who now has a headache look at the door. "MY BEAUTIFUL MAIN!" Rarity screamed. Applejack looked back at the window "What did you?" The stallion was already gone.

-Twilight's POV-

Rainbow dash burst through the door shouting "Hay girls! Miss us?" "Uh this is kinda a bad time sugar cube!" Was the only answer Rainbow got, Rainbow dash, Spike and Twilight Sparkle moved in to the small cottage looking for where the voice had come from. Spike was the first one to find their friends "Uh what happened?" He asked the group in the kitchen. Twilight and Rainbow dash quickly came to his side. Twilight looked a certainly a strange and admit ably a hilarious sight. Apple jack and Pinkie pie where both scrubbing Rarity's main which was now a half red half purple color. All the while Rarity was sobbing and sobbing as if she had lost a child. Rainbow begin to crack up while Twilight made her way to them and said "What'd going on?" "Well you know that weird hero star guy." Pinkie said "Dawn star?" Twilight said "Weeeell He kind of gave Rarity some gift which turned out to be a bomb. So Rarity freaked out because it was lit and put it in the sink. But, the bomb still reacted to the water and exploded like Boooom!" Pinkie flew her arms into the air to put emphasis on the strength of the event. The hair dye made Rarity's hair go all wild and That Team Three Star Guy jumped out the window while AJ wasn't looking and then!" "I think they get it Pinkie." AJ said giving the signal to stop. "Why did he leave like that?" Twilight asked "I don't know probably so we wouldn't fallow him or something." Applejack said finally getting a small patch of dye out of Rarity's mane "If yah want to see Flutter shy she's up stairs." AJ then pointed her hoof to the stair well that lead to the second floor. "Uhh if you excuse me" Rainbow zoomed over and up the stairs. "Rarity I don't think it's coming out." Applejack said moving back from the sad looking Unicorn "This can't be happening!" Rarity said putting her face in her hooves. "Rarity it's just hair." Rarity said "JUST HAIR I WAS ONE OF THE BEAUTIFUL PONYS IN PONYVILLE! KNOW LOOK AT ME!" Rarity began to cry again and rain out of the cottage ashamed of how she looked. Spike ran of fallowing Rarity yelling to her "I think you look good as a red head Rarity! Wait come back!" Twilight sighed and said "And then their where three" She said to herself. "Well at least things can't get worse!" Pinkie said trying to cheer the two ponies up.


End file.
